Like Mother, Like Daughter
by luvnote4u
Summary: A surprise is being planned for Renesmee.... Warning: Jacob and Nessie fluff! nominated for "The Breaking Dawn Round" of The Twilight Awards for the following categories: Best Jacob/Renesmee Fic K-T
1. Jacob

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer who inspired this piece.

**Author Note**: I was one in a million excited about the release of Breaking Dawn. It was amazing! But when I discussed the book with my friends, they all hated the Jacob/Reneesme pairing. Personally, I LOVED that pairing. I didn't understand why they hated it so much. Bella and Edward could be happy, Jacob could be happy... what's wrong with that? Anyways this is just a little one-shot devoted to Jacob's new found happiness. Please read and review. I hope it doesn't suck too much. (shrugs)

It was one of those rare days on the Olympic Peninsula.

I grinned to myself. Perfect weather just like the littlest bloodsuck—I mean _Alice_ said. I never could quite break that old habit. But I was working on it. I was working on it.

I pulled my old, black motorcycle out of my garage. It wasn't my favorite way to travel but if it kept Seth from knowing where I was going then I'd pay that price. It wasn't worth him and his big mouth ruining the surprise. Plus I wasn't too keen on showing up at the Cullens' place with only pants on—it always seemed to bother Edward. Normally that wouldn't stop me but today I had to be good.

"Going out?" Billy called from the porch. He looked amazingly like he did before all this supernatural mumbo-jumbo happened. Except maybe he was grayer and fatter around the middle.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm heading up to the Cullens' house to pick up Nessie and distract her for the afternoon while they get everything ready."

Billy grinned. He always had a soft spot for Nessie. "Make sure to bring her by the house. I haven't seen her in ages."

"You saw her yesterday," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm an old man. Who knows how long I've got."

"Dr. Cullen said you were perfectly healthy last time he checked up on you." That was one of the great perks about being on friendly terms with the vegan vampires—free check ups.

It did suck that most of the Cullens moved out. The official story was that they moved to Orlando. Those in the know knew that they didn't go farther than Seattle. Esme wanted to stay close to Bella, Edward and Reneesme who wanted to stay close for Charlie's sake and (as Bella told me) mine, as well. But only a select few knew that they were still in Forks. Everyone else thought they moved away.

Billy grumbled in his wheelchair. "Drive safely."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure." And I took off down the highway.

I had to hand it to Edward; the new parts he paid for brought a new level of speed to my motorcycle. I couldn't wait to show Nessie…

I made it to the Cullens' place in good time. I really _was_ going to have to thank Edward for buying the new parts. I never got there this fast without running before.

Bella was waiting a few feet off the turnoff leading into their driveway. I didn't have to see her to know she was there—I could smell her. And boy did she stink! I idly wondered if vampires ever bothered to bathe. Perhaps it would make a difference. Probably not.

I didn't stop when I saw her but instead continued on down the drive. I did, however, catch the wink she sent me as I drove by. That was a good sign. It wasn't difficult controlling my thoughts when Reneesme still _looked_ like a little kid. But now, as she's matured, it has become increasingly difficult to do that. It didn't help that daddy dearest could hear my every thought. So, it was nice when Bella decided to share her convenient gift with me and shield my thoughts from Edward.

I parked my bike in the little meadow but Bella was already there, beaming at me.

"Hey, Jake," she said, her voice ringing faintly like bells.

"Hey, Bells," I replied, thinking how appropriate my little nickname for her now was. She gives me a tight hug—the kind that threatened to crush my bones—the kind I used to give her when I was stronger than her.

"So, is everyone here yet?" I asked her when she let me go.

"Not yet," she said. "They're waiting for Alice to give the 'okay'."

I smiled, understanding. Alice was waiting for me and Nessie to leave first.

"So, is Reneesme ready to leave then?" I asked as we walked inside. The massive room was empty apart from Edward who was so engrossed in the piano that he barely acknowledged our presence except to smile at Bella in that way that used to make me want to gag. Right on cue, Bella _sa-wooned_.

She recovered quickly and answered my question. "She's getting dressed but she'll be right down."

The music stopped and I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned around and found exactly what I thought I would: Edward's face crumpled up into that frustrated grimace that clearly said that Bella's shield was holding up strongly. But Bella seemed to feel the need to run further defense—or she just wanted to be closer to Edward. With her, it could have been either. Regardless, she sat fluidly down next to him on the piano bench and began to play a tune I recognized as a duet they wrote together for each other. Bells had taken up piano a few years back and was surprisingly good for someone who had only just started. Whatever her plan was, it seemed to work. Edward joined in immediately at his turn.

There was nothing left for me to do but to sit down and see if there was anything to watch on the Cullens' one thousand channels of television. If Nessie was still getting dressed, this could be a while. I silently cursed Alice and Blondie for making her put on all those fashion shows when she was little. Their stupid obsessions with clothing inevitably rubbed off on her.

It was a surprisingly short wait, however, which I was very pleased about.

I hadn't even noticed she'd entered the room until I felt a warm tap on my shoulder. I turned in my seat to see the face that held me to this earth. She smiled at me with a crooked yet oddly symmetrical smile that was characteristically her father's. Her warm, brown eyes danced across my face. Of all the physical traits Bella could have given Reneesme, I was glad it was her eyes. Aside from that, she looked almost like the female version of Edward. But I tried not to dwell on that too much. That concept was a bit creepy to me.

"Hey, you," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me from behind the sofa.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"That depends," she said. "Where are you taking me?"

"I just thought we'd head down to the reservation for a while. You know Billy's itching to see you. And I thought we could hang out at the beach for a while; the weather's perfect today. Plus at some point I have to give you your super-awesome-surprise-birthday-gift that your parents and I put together.

At the very mention of the word 'gift', Nessie groaned. "What is it with you and presents?" I asked her. It was Edward who answered.

"She gets it from her mother. Bella hates it when I give her presents, too." He playfully nudged Bella in the arm and she rolled her eyes.

"Go on, sweetheart. Have some fun at La Push," Bella said to Reneesme. "Say 'hi' to Billy for me," she added casually. As if she wasn't going to see him later.

"'Bye, Mom." She went over and kissed Bella's forehead. "'Bye, Dad." She repeated the action to Edward. Then she came back over to me, took my hand without a thought, and started hauling me toward the door. "See you later," she called.

I turned my head once and caught Bella mouthing the words 'thank you' to me. I grinned at her as Nessie pulled me through the door.

The sun was high in the sky as we headed outside. Nessie's skin had a pearly luminescence—like supermodels do in those airbrushed photos. I climbed on my motorcycle and Nessie hopped on back, wrapping her arms around me. I really hoped Bella was sill using her shield because I was having difficulties thinking straight while Nessie pressed her chin on my shoulder and her cheek on my neck. I shook it off as best as I could and handed her helmet to her. This was Edward's stipulation. If she was going to ride on my motorcycle then we both had to wear helmets. Reneesme always thought it was unnecessary but I agreed with Edward… even if she was never as breakable as Bella used to be.

I could feel her elation as we sped down the rode. She tightened her arms around my waist and despite the warmth radiating from her skin, I shivered. _Damn! Get a hold of yourself, man! _I thought to myself.

"So what first?" I asked her as we neared the reservation. "Gift or beach?"

I could almost hear her eyes rolling as she said, "Gift. I'd rather get that over with first."

"Ouch, Nessie. That hurts," I said teasingly. She chuckled and rested her cheek on my shoulder, her breath tickling my skin.

We pulled up to my house. Reneesme smoothly slid off the back of my motorcycle and handed me her helmet. She waited for me and we both walked in the house together.

"Well look who it is! If it isn't Reneesme Cullen! Come here, sweetie." Billy grinned from ear to ear as Nessie came over to him and hugged him. "You've gotten so big since I last saw you," he said taking in her appearance.

She pretended to be offended. "That's not true, Billy. I haven't grown since yesterday." She smiled wryly.

"So are you almost done growing then?" he asked.

"Carlisle says that I'm almost done maturing. Any more changes I experience is just 'fine tuning'," she said.

"It's hard to believe you're seven years old today. You look like you're eighteen."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" I said.

"That it does. That it does."

There was a pause and then Billy said, "Well, I'll leave you kids alone. You two go have fun. Don't mind me." He winked inconspicuously in my direction.

"Do you wanna go to my garage? I have to put the motorcycle back but I've been working on a few new projects that I think you should see."

I had said the magic word: garage. And unexpected trait that I didn't expect Reneesme to have was a love for all things automotive and fast. Bella said she got that from Edward. Nessie's eyes lit up and she eagerly agreed. I smiled. That was easy enough.

We pushed the motorcycle back to the garage together. I talked about some of my new projects—some tune-ups for the Rabbit, rebuilding a Mustang—and she listened intently. Like her mom, Reneesme wasn't particularly verbose. Of course, when you have a power like hers, I doubt anyone would be.

The garage came into view and she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and jaw dropped. I snickered. This was _exactly_ the reaction I expected from her. She saw her present, wrapped in a big white bow.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, rushing over to touch it.

"It was your mom's," I said, happy that she liked it.

Her fingers lithely roamed over the glossy, red paint, shining chrome and glistening, leather seat. "Really?" she asked, still mesmerized by the motorcycle.

"Yep. When she first brought it to me, it was _almost_ a piece of junk. But it had potential. She and I used to hang out here and work on it. She gave me my motorcycle, too."

"It's too much," she said. But she didn't fool me. Her eyes were still dancing from excitement.

"No it's not," I said, leaning against the wall. "Think of it as a handing down from mother to daughter. Your mom thought it would be an awesome gift to give. Your dad paid for the replacement parts and I supplied the labor. It's three gifts in one."

She smiled but it didn't touch her eyes. She walked over to me and wound her arms around my waist. "Thank you," she murmured into my chest. She was so small! Or maybe I was just so big. It was probably a bit of both.

I stroked her auburn curls softly for a moment. It was nice, holding her like that. But I had to keep in mind that she may not be ready for that kind of relationship yet. I finally said, "So, do you wanna learn to ride your new motorcycle now?"

"Mmm… maybe later. Right now, I want to go to the beach."

"Your wish is my command," I replied.

I took her hand and we walked down to the deserted beach. The sky was a vivid blue and the sun shimmered off the cold water. The stones on the shore glimmered a rainbow of colors.

She sat down on a familiar tree, bleached white from the sun and salt. I sat next to her. She took my hand into both of hers and absently stroked my palm with her fingers tips. Her eyes were thoughtful as she gazed out across the water.

"Jake," she said after a long lapse of silence.

"Yeah, Nessie?" Her cheeks flushed slightly at her nickname.

"I've been thinking…"

"About?" I prompted.

She hesitated. "I don't know how to say it." I was surprised by how uncharacteristically flustered she was. She never had difficulty conveying her thoughts before, least of which to me.

"Maybe you could show me what you're thinking?" I suggested.

Reneesme looked up at me with her big, brown eyes. Ever so slowly, she placed one of her hands on my cheek, the other holding my hand tightly in hers. Her eyes never left mine but I saw a million other things than that.

Sam and Emily's faces crossed her mind. Then Paul and Rachel. Followed by Jared and Kim's faces. Every member from either pack who had imprinted and their significant other crossed her mind. Her thoughts stopped on images of her mom and dad. Then finally she thought about us. The picture of us was coated with the question: will we ever be like them?

She took her hand away from my face. I didn't like that too much. I liked feeling her warm, silky hand on my cheek. She tore her eyes away from mine and let go of my hand. Her expression was embarrassed. Her face was beet-red just like Bella's always did when she was embarrassed.

I sighed. This time I put my hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at me. I looked at her seriously which was weird since it was so much easier to joke around with her.

"Do you want us to be like them?" I asked her.

She bit her bottom lip nervously and adverted her eyes away from me. Very slightly, she nodded her head.

I grinned. I couldn't help it. I wanted this just as much as her. I was just waiting for her to want it, too.

Without taking my hand from her cheek, I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers for a brief second. As short as it was, my lips tingled.

Nessie's eyes were skill closed for a moment after it was over. Then her eyes blinked open.

Her warm eyes sparkled for a moment. And then I couldn't see them anymore. They snapped closed as she flung her arms tightly around my neck and reined me in closer to her, crushing her lips to mine.

"Umph!" She caught me off guard but my body didn't miss a beat. My eyes closed and my hands moved to her hair and her back.

Kissing Reneesme was indescribable. A thousand times better than kissing Bella. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was certain that thought was extremely wrong—who compares kissing one girl to kissing her mother? It didn't make that statement any less true, though…

Nessie pulled away. I didn't like that. Her eyes were wild, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen. She was beaming at me.

"Way better than the motorcycle," she breathed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at First Beach, laughing, joking, playing in the sand, and just enjoying each other's company. I was sad to see the sun begin to set.

"Well, I'd better get you home," I sighed. Nessie looked just as disappointed but didn't say anything.

We headed back to the garage and I climbed on my motorcycle. I waited for her to climb on behind me. Instead she hopped on her little red one.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't even know how to drive that thing," I said.

She grinned crookedly. "I bet I can manage."

She put on her helmet, revved up the engine, and tore out of my garage. I stood there, stunned. Then I followed quickly behind.

She stopped at the edge of the reservation and said to me, "Race you there?"

"Bring it on, Nessie."

We raced down the winding highway that was conveniently deserted at top speed.

After parking our bikes in the front lawn, we headed up to the house hand in hand. She wondered to herself why the lights were out. I snickered silently, not saying a word.

We walked through the door and—SURPRISE! Nessie's jaw hit the floor as she gazed around in horror. Charlie, Billy, both wolf packs, the Denali clan, and, of course, all the Cullens were gathered around, grinning at her. Only Bella's face was apologetic.

Nessie turned and slugged me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You knew about this?" she demanded.

"Duh." Like we weren't gonna celebrate her birthday.

"Sorry, honey," Bella said, coming over to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"We had to do it," Edward said, unrepentant.

Reneesme scowled but went to go greet her guests.

Without looking at Edward, I said, "Like mother, like daughter?"

"Like mother, like daughter," he agreed.

Bella scowled at us and went to join her daughter. Edward and I stared at them both and laughed.


	2. Nessie

**Author Note:** Hello, hello, hello! So I've been thinking. And I decided to add to this story, merely for the purpose of giving Nessie her side of the story. I don't intend to continue plot wise but I thought this would a cute little thing to do. I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me lots of love, or at least reviews! (I do not own Twilight)

**Part 2: Nessie**

I was not entirely sure what woke me first: the morning sunlight, or the merry chirping of birds outside my window. Either way, it was disorienting.

I groaned and rolled to my other side, clenching my eyes shut and covering my ears with a pillow. It did not matter how much sleep I obtained in the night, my teenaged body always insisted that it needed more. At the moment, I was not at all inclined to argue with it, either.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head," a familiar, musical voice whispered in my ear. That voice was my favorite sound in the world. Any other day, I would have obeyed its request in one of my fluttery heartbeats. Today, on the other hand…

"Five more minutes," I mumbled into my mattress, shaking my head so that my face was hidden behind my thick curls.

"But, Nessie, Jake will be here soon. You don't want to make him wait for you, do you?"

I sat bolt upright. "Holy cow! I completely forgot!" I literally flew out of my bed, tossing my duvet cover aside and scrambled to my behemoth of a closet as my mom chuckled, closing the door behind her.

My hands sifted through the racks of silks, chiffons, cotton, linen, denim, and wool, desperately trying to find something suitable to wear for my outing with Jacob. It really should not have been so difficult to find _something_ decent but Alice had filled the monstrosity to the brim with options. It was maddening. On the one hand, I could select a tasteful, feminine blouse paired with a linen skirt. On the other hand, I could take a more casual approach and go for the cargo kakis and a v-neck sweater. If I did not like either of those options, there was always…

The list went on and on. I honestly had no clue how Alice accomplished it. How could anyone hope to decide on a single outfit when there were enough garments to equal a boutique? I suppose Alice probably looked into her future to help her decide what to wear. By simply using her convenient power, she would instantly know which ensemble would work and which would not, which would receive stolen glances and approving looks and which would be duds. It was so much easier for her.

It never used to take me this long to decide on what to wear in the mornings. Up until about a month ago it was all quite easy for me to assemble something that would wow even the harshest critics. Yet now I was so spastic and frenzied that I could not pull together a decent combination if it came prepackaged and ready to go. The answer as to why this was stared me right in the mirror.

Jacob. _My_ Jacob. I missed the simpler days when he was no more than a brother to me. I loved him with all my heart, but it was always platonic. However, along with my body, my feelings have changed as well. No, I should not say they have changed. That would be an inaccurate assessment. I should say that, like my body, my feelings have developed into something more than friendly love shared between a brother and sister.

I had never experienced physical attraction before this (though, given the circumstances, this really should not surprise me). I suppose I started noticing Jacob as more than a friend around a year ago. I was still a mere child in years but my body would have fooled anyone; I looked like I was sixteen, possibly seventeen—not six. My deceptive body also provided me with a surprising characteristic: human hormones. Just like normal teenagers, I was cursed to experience the awkward stages of puberty, only on an immensely accelerated level. It was awkward at best and irritating at worst to wake one morning, flat-chested, and wake up the next with two small mounds where there used to be nothing but smooth plain. I cringed at the idea that Jacob might be as aware of these physical changes as I was.

Our relationship became…strange. It had always been easy between the two of us, but now it was awkward—which was, in large part, my fault. One day he was just Jake, my Jake, my dearest friend Jake. Then one day I found myself stammering around him, flushed and tongue-tied. On more than one occasion, he caught me gazing intently at him until I blushed crimson and looked away. I committed these images to memory, drinking in the beauty I had always known was there but never fully appreciated. Late at night, I allowed these mental snapshots to dance across my mind until I fell asleep. In my dreams, I would always see his satiny, russet skin, his disarray of raven locks, and his deep, soulful eyes. I could get lost forever in those eyes…

I started when I heard the low rumble of Jacob's Harley Davidson in our front yard. Why did he have to pick today to be on time? My eyes darted back to the full-length mirror on my wall. I stood in front of it half-naked and my hands clenched around two different top ideas. My ears perked intently to hear what was going on outside, to see if I needed to throw in the towel and just pick something or to see if I could have a few more minutes to sort through my mall-sized closet.

"Hey, Jake," my mom said as she greeted her very best friend out on the lawn.

"Hey, Bells" Jacob replied warmly. I could hear the _whoosh_ of my mother's arms as she enfolded Jake in one of her enthusiastic, bone-crushing hugs. I smiled to myself, knowing just how amazing those embraces are.

I could not hear what was happening next. There must have been some form of conversation still taking place because I had not heard them enter the house yet, but I was unable to pick out what they must have been saying. They must have pitched their voices lower so that someone, either my dad or I, could not hear them. Why they did this, I did not understand, but it made me suspicious.

I had no time for my silly premonitions, however, because I was still standing in my underwear with Jacob, my Jacob, waiting for me downstairs!

I ended up selecting a vintage pair of jeans that were faded and worn but felt amazingly soft on my skin and a simple white tank top with a hooded sweatshirt over top. I mussed my hair up, trying for a nonchalant appearance, and let my curls go wild. Finally appeased by my ensemble, I loped out of my room and headed for the stairs.

I stopped at the top and gazed down at the scene below me. Daddy was at the piano with mom at his side, playing a soulful duet that they wrote as a tribute to their love for one another. I smiled in contentment at the sight of them. If there was any relationship in the world that I wanted my love life to be like, it was theirs. Minus all the sadistic vampires, confusing love triangles, and near death experiences. Those parts I would happily leave out. But their love, so honest and true, that is what I have always wanted in a relationship.

My gaze flickered to the sofa where Jacob lounged, flipping through Esme and Carlisle's one thousand television channels. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at his loveliness and splendor. He had told me time and time again that he would always be mine yet seeing him like this always made me wonder if this was some fantastic dream that I would wake up from and find that it was not real. If it was a dream, I prayed I would never wake.

I eagerly ran down the stairs and closed the distance between me and my Jacob. My arms wrapped around his neck in an affectionate embrace from behind the sofa. "Hey, you," I said playfully in his ear.

"You ready to go?" he asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice. I closed my eyes and breathed in his woodsy scent. It always seemed more wonderful when it was fresh in my mind.

"That depends," I replied half a second later. "Where are you taking me?"

"I just thought we'd head down to the reservation for a while. You know Billy's itching to see you. And I thought we could hang out at the beach for a while; the weather's perfect today. Plus at some point I have to give you your super-awesome-surprise-birthday-gift that your parents and I put together."

I groaned at the word _gift_. Why did Jacob and my parents have to make such a production over my birthday? Why were we celebrating the day I nearly killed my mother anyways? It seemed a bit contradictory to idea of a "birthday" if anyone asked me. Which they never did.

"What is it with you and presents?" Jacob asked me. He knew me so well. Before I opened my mouth to explain precisely why I felt presents were unnecessary, dad stepped in.

"She gets it from her mother. Bella hates it when I give her presents, too." He playfully nudged mom in the arm; she rolled her eyes.

"Go on, sweetheart. Have some fun at La Push," mom said to me. "Say 'hi' to Billy for me," she added. I was instantly excited at the prospect of seeing the sagely father of Jacob. He always put a smile on my face.

"'Bye, Mom." I strolled over to the piano bench and pecked mom on the forehead. "'Bye, Dad." I repeated the action toward daddy. Then I skipped back over to Jake, encircled my hand around his without a thought or care, and hauled him toward the door. "See you later," I called without looking behind me, my eyes already fixed upon the glossy motorcycle.

Jacob mounted the bike with a finesse that captured my attention as I climbed on behind him. My arms twisted around his defined torso tightly. I seriously hoped mom's shield was still going strong. I seriously doubted dad would like some of the thoughts running through my head right at the moment. My cheek pressed affectionately against his neck; I heard his breath hitch momentarily before handing me my riding helmet. It felt silly to me. It is not as if I am a human who could die if I were in an accident; I could easily walk away even if the motorcycle was turned into scrap metal. Jacob explained, however, that my dad had always been this protective of my mom too when she was human and that if it put his mind at ease, we should follow protocol.

The bike roared to life beneath us and we took off down the drive, speeding up as we hit the highway. The wind whipped my curls around and made me feel giddy with adrenaline. I loved the thrill of speed that I experienced when riding on the back of Jacob's bike. Dad had helped pay for the new parts that Jake needed to tune up the engine. I was surprised when he did not ask me to help him rebuild the engine; we always did projects like that together. He had been so secretive for a time when it came to his garage. Jake always laughed off my suspicions as paranoia and promised that it was no big deal and that I would be back in the garage ASAP.

My arms tightened around Jake's body. I clung to him as he pushed the bike faster and faster, to the point where it would be embarrassing if Grandpa Swan pulled us over for a speeding ticket. Perhaps I was imagining things but I could have sworn I saw goose bumps rise on his skin when I did this. I smiled to myself, amused by the idea that perhaps I could cause such a reaction.

Jacob slowed down a bit once we neared the reservation. "So what first?" he asked me. "Gift or beach?"

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiastic pronunciation of gift. He was hell-bent on giving me my present. "Gift. I'd rather get that over with first."

"Ouch, Nessie. That hurts," he said teasingly. I chuckled and rested my cheek on his shoulder, his warm skin causing my cheek to tingle happily.

We pulled up to his little house. I slid sinuously off the motorcycle and handed him my unnecessary helmet. I waited patiently as he did likewise, observing the way his muscles stretched and contracted with each motion. He took my hand and into his and led me into his house.

Billy Black was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the sports section of the newspaper when we waltzed through the door. "Well look who it is! If it isn't Renesmee Cullen! Come here, sweetie." He grinned at me from ear to ear, as I walked up to him and hugged him. "You've gotten so big since I last saw you," he said, appraising my constantly changing appearance.

I feigned offense as I said, "That's not true, Billy. I haven't grown since yesterday." I smiled wryly.

"So are you almost done growing then?" he asked.

"Carlisle says that I'm almost done maturing. Any more changes I experience are just 'fine tuning'," I replied, gratitude for that truth seeping into the last few syllables.

"It's hard to believe you're seven years old today. You look like you're eighteen." I smiled at this. It was wonderful to think that I could finally be allowed to attend school with my parents and my aunts and uncles, to not look like I was being babysat by Jacob but rather someone he could actually be socializing with.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Jake said, gazing down at me, his warm smile glowing brightly.

"That it does. That it does." Billy replied thoughtfully.

Conversation lulled for a moment and then Billy said, "Well, I'll leave you kids alone. You two go have fun. Don't mind me." He smiled at me and then wheeled himself over to the television set and turned it on to the football game that was on.

"Do you wanna go to my garage? I have to put the motorcycle back but I've been working on a few new projects that I think you should see." Yes! Finally, I was returning to Jake's beloved garage where everything felt simple, easy, and relaxed. I nodded my head eagerly and Jacob grinned in return.

We pushed the motorcycle back to the garage together. Jake spoke about some of his new endeavors—some tune-ups for the Rabbit, rebuilding a 1969 Ford Mustang—while I listened intently. I smiled affectionately as he described the various procedures that were required; he was always so excited about a new project.

We passed the last few pine trees when Jacob's makeshift garage came into view. I froze, rendered speechless by the sight that greeted my eyes. Jake laughed quietly as he took in my reaction. Before me stood a glossy red motorcycle, gleaming proudly with a white bow wrapped around the handlebars.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, rushing over to touch it. It felt sturdy in my hands; everything was in mint condition. I grinned from ear to ear, taking it all in, letting my hands roam lithely over every nook and cranny.

"It was your mom's," he said, his eyes the glowing with pride at his artistry.

"Really?" I asked, still mesmerized by the motorcycle.

"Yep. When she first brought it to me, it was _almost_ a piece of junk. But it had potential. She and I used to hang out here and work on it. She gave me my motorcycle, too."

"It's too much," I replied quietly. He paid me no mind, however. Perhaps it was for the better. I would not spoil this moment for him.

"No it's not," he said, leaning against the wall. "Think of it as a handing down from mother to daughter. Your mom thought it would be an awesome gift to give. Your dad paid for the replacement parts and I supplied the labor. It's three gifts in one."

I smiled a little at his explanation and walked over to him, winding my arms around his waist. "Thank you," I murmured into his chest. I felt warm and safe in his arms. The motorcycle was nice but there was no greater gift than to be held by someone as wonderful as Jake.

He stroked my curls softly for a moment. I quietly listened to the steady pulsing of his heartbeat. A long moment passed before he said he finally said, "So, do you wanna learn to ride your new motorcycle now?"

"Mmm…maybe later. Right now, I want to go to the beach." I had mellowed out a little after standing there with Jacob.

"Your wish is my command," he replied. I grinned.

He took my hand in his massive one. This was so natural between us. I would bet that to an outsider it would look like we were more than what we have always been…that we were lovers or something. How I wished we were.

The sky was a vivid blue, azure and pale swirling harmoniously into a tone one normally does not see. The sun's rays danced across the breaking water. The stones one the beach boasted an array of colors from sea green to royal purple to golden mica.

I spotted the bleached driftwood bench just out of the tide's reach. I skipped gladly over to me and Jacob's spot—once Jacob and my mom's spot. Mom had explained to me long ago, what it had been like between her and Jacob before I was born. I knew all about the anguish she experienced when daddy tried to leave her. I knew all too well about her "zombie phase" and how Jacob had brought her back to life. I knew she never planned to fall for him, her best friend, but somehow she did. I also knew that it never, ever was enough. She had cut Jacob deep repeatedly and yet he still came back to her. As it turned out, it was all because of me. For that reason, I could never hold what had once been between my mom and Jake against either of them.

Jacob sat down next to me on the bench. My hand sought his; I took it into mine and absently stroked his wide palm with the tips of my fingers. A thousand thoughts fluttered around my head as a gazed across the glistening water. They all centered around one thing: what were Jake and I exactly?

I knew deep in my bones how desperately I needed Jacob—always and forever. I could not imagine a world without him in it, nor could I live in a world where he did not exist. Yet I was no longer content to spend my life with him as simply his friend. He meant so much more to me than that. I desired with all of my heart to stake the claim that I knew had always been mine. But I was scared silly to do it. What if he could never think of me as more than that little girl he had sworn to protect? Still, I had to try.

"Jake," I said after a long lapse of silence.

"Yeah, Nessie?" he said in response. My cheeks flushed at the way he said his little nickname for me. My fluttery heart was pounding behind my ribcage. What if…?

I took a deep breath through my nose. "I've been thinking…"

"About?" He prompted.

I hesitated. "I don't know how to say it," I confessed. What was wrong with me? Never had I such difficulty in conveying what I wanted to say, least of which to Jake.

"Maybe you could show me what you're thinking?" he suggested.

I looked up into his warm, dark eyes. I saw nothing but curiosity and compassion in their depths; it gave me the courage to move forward. Slowly, I placed my hand on his satiny cheek, gripping his hand firmly in my other one. My eyes remained focus on the depths of Jacob's eyes; they tethered me to where I sat, keeping me from cowering away out of fear of rejection.

In one image, I showed him Sam's serene face and Emily's ruin beauty, their happiness could warm the hearts of anyone. Next came the oddest of the imprinted wolves: Paul and Jacob's sister, Rachel. After them were Jared and Kim. Every single member of either Sam or Jake's pack who had imprinted danced across both our eyes. My thoughts turned then to my parents, the perfect model of what it means to love someone. Finally, I thought of us. Half a dozen different moments in our lives passed through my mind, ending on the memory of a picture my dad took of us about a month ago; we were sitting on my porch, Jake with his arm around me and my head leaning on his shoulder, both of us grinning. I ended there asking him if we would ever be like the others.

I let my hand fall reluctantly into my lap, letting go of his hand and knitting my fingers together nervously. Heat rose to my cheeks as I tore my gaze away from him. I was so embarrassed.

A sigh escaped his lips as his hand reached out and touched my face. He held my attention with a most serious expression. That look was foreign to his features. I rarely ever saw him use it. My heart began to fall as I waited for my hopes to be gently dashed.

"Do you want us to be like them?" he asked me, his tone matching his expression.

I gnawed on my bottom lip—a nervous habit—and ever so slightly nodded. It was a Herculean effort that kept me from gazing back at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's features change from serious to radiant. Suddenly, my heart began to soar.

Without letting go of my cheek, he leaned in, his eyes closed, and brushed his smooth lips against mine. An angelic chorus sang for that brief moment, their resonating sound surrounding us both with their heavenly music—or at least it felt like it. When it was over my lips tingled as if I had taken a sip from a soda can.

I refused to let go of that moment. I hung on to it, cherishing it, for a moment longer. Then my eyes blinked open.

My eyes found his. They sparkled with joy that was most profound and every inch of him seemed to tremble with happiness. And then I could not take it. My eyes snapped shut as I lunged at him, reining him in, molding my body to him. I did not think I could bear being physically separated from him for a moment longer. All I knew was that it was me and Jacob, nobody else.

"Umph!" he said as I crushed my lips to his. I must have startled him but he recovered quickly. His hands moved to my hair and to the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him, just as I tried to do so to him.

Never in my life had I known such joy. There was no possible equivalent in the universe. This was it—to love and to be loved back. It felt as if my body would spontaneously sprout wings and I would shoot off towards the sky. A part of me already was; I was soaring.

I pulled away when I was certain my lungs would give out. A grin stretched across my face as I caught sight of his disappointed countenance. He was breathing heavily and his lips were swollen by our kisses. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. I wanted to jump into the air and whoop and holler and let the whole world know that Jacob was mine. All mine. This topped it all.

"Way better than the motorcycle," I breathed. He could not contain himself. He burst out laughing and soon I was giggling profusely with him.

The afternoon passed in a blissful blur. As we strolled down First Beach, our fingers laced together in an unbreakable bond, I sighed as the sun began to set. It seemed almost cruel for the day to end. But my parents would wonder soon where we were and may jump to crazy conclusions like we had eloped in Vegas. The idea did have some appeal, though.

"Well, I'd better get you home," Jacob sighed. I just looked up at him in disappointment but could not force myself to disagree. If he got in trouble with dad, it could be a while before I would be allowed to see him again.

Back at the garage, Jacob climbed onto his motorcycle and seemed to expect me to hop on back. But a devious though crossed my mind and instead of mounting his motorcycle, climbed onto my own.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't even know how to drive that thing," he said in his stern, protective voice.

I flashed a grin at him. "I bet I can manage." What he did not know was that I had been practicing on Uncle Jasper's motorcycle the last time he and Aunt Alice came to visit us. I snatched my riding helmet and buckled it onto my head, revved up the engine and tore out of Jacob's garage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his jaw drop before he recovered himself and followed me.

I paused at the edge of the reservation to wait for him. It was time to make a competition of this. We had not had a good ol' fashion race in a while and my veins were already pumping with adrenaline. "Race you there?" I asked in a coy, almost taunting voice.

"Bring it on, Nessie."

I took off like a comet down the highway with Jacob at my heels. We were neck and neck the nearly the whole way. I was astonished that no one tried to pull us over. We were exceeding the speed limit by a wide margin. I chalked that one up to luck and pushed my motorcycle faster, eager to see what my mother's heirloom could do.

Jake insisted that he beat me even though I undoubtedly beat him to the lawn by a nose. After much debate, we decided to call it a tie with the promise of a rematch the next day. We parked our bikes on the dark lawn and headed up to the house hand in hand. The house was strangely dark. Where were mom and dad? Jacob shook with silent laughter but did not try to offer an explanation.

We walked through the door and—SURPRISE! My jaw hit the floor with shock as I gazed around the living room in horror. Grandpa Swan, Billy, the wolf packs, the Denali clan, and all the Cullens were there grinning at me. Only mom seemed to feel bad at all.

Realization dawned on me. The whole day had been planned. I turned and slugged Jacob. How dare he? He knew I hated surprises!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You knew about this?" I demanded.

"Duh." As if that one word answer summed up everything.

"Sorry, honey," mom said, coming over to kiss my forehead.

"We had to do it," dad said, unrepentant.

I scowled, reining in my irritation. My face smoothed as I went to join my guests. I would be kicking Jacob's but the next day, though. He was going to lose that race for sure.

Behind me, I heard Jake say, "Like mother, like daughter?"

"Like mother, like daughter," he agreed.

Mom grumbled under her breath. I felt her hand on my shoulder as she came to join me. In the background, Jake and daddy laughed. Despite myself, I laughed too.


End file.
